The present invention relates to reconfigurable work platforms for use with aerial work platform systems that have a workspace therein for an occupant, and a method for reconfiguring such work platforms.
Generally, aerial work platform systems that provide a selectively elevated work position are conventionally known. Such systems use a variety of arrangements to selectively elevate a work platform into an elevated position from which one or more workers can work. These arrangements include, for example, vertical lift, articulated and non-articulated boom, and scissors-lift systems.
However, merely elevating a worker into position is sometimes not sufficient to facilitate working. In some environments, such as aircraft landing gear wells, a conventional aerial work platform system may not have sufficient lateral or horizontal freedom of movement to position a worker where needed. Therefore, the conventional system may be able to raise a worker to a required height, but may not be able to position the worker properly in the horizontal dimension, such that the working position is out of the worker""s reach.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is generally directed to a reconfigurable work platform for an aerial work platform system that permits a worker to extend his or her reach in a horizontal dimension. The present invention is also directed to aerial work platform systems including such reconfigurable work platforms, as well as a method for reconfiguring such reconfigurable work platforms.
A reconfigurable work platform according to the present invention has a workspace defined therein, and includes a platform floor on which one or more occupants stand, and a guard barrier, wall, or other occupant retaining structure provided about at least a portion of a periphery of the workspace. The guard barrier, wall, or other retaining structure includes at least one outwardly tiltable portion. The outwardly tiltable portion provides a surface on which an occupant can lean outwardly to extend his or her lateral reach.
The present invention is also directed to an aerial work platform system that uses such a reconfigurable work platform. Such an aerial work platform system may use, for example, any conventional mechanism for elevating the work platform. In addition, an aerial work platform system according to the present invention may be mobile, and furthermore, may be self-propelled in a known manner.
Finally, the present invention is also directed to a method for reconfiguring the work platform mentioned above.